The mammalian heart comprises four chambers, i.e. two atria, which are the filling chambers, and two ventricles, which are the pumping chambers. In a mammalian heart, there are four heart valves present which normally allow blood to flow in only one direction through the heart, whereby a heart valve opens or closes depending on the differential blood pressure on each side.
The four main valves in the heart are the mitral valve, representing a bicuspid valve, and the tricuspid valve, which are between the upper atria and the lower ventricles, respectively, and thus are called atrioventricular (AV) valves. Further, there are the aortic valve and the pulmonary valve which are in the arteries leaving the heart. The mitral valve and the aortic valve are in the left heart and the tricuspid valve and the pulmonary valve are in the right heart.
The valves incorporate leaflets or cusps, wherein each valve has three cusps, except for the mitral valve, which only has two.
The mitral and the tricuspid valve are situated, respectively, between the atria and the ventricles and prevent backflow from the ventricles into the atria during systole. They are anchored to the walls of the ventricles by chordae tendineae which prevent the valves from inverting. The chordae tendineae are attached to papillary muscles that cause tension to better hold the valve. Together, the papillary muscles and the chordae tendineae are known as the subvalvular apparatus. While the function of the subvalvular apparatus is to keep the valves from prolapsing into the atria when they close, the subvalvular apparatus, however, has no effect on the opening and closure of the valves, which is caused entirely by the pressure gradient across the valve.
During diastole, a normally-functioning mitral valve opens as a result of increased pressure from the left atrium as it fills with blood (preloading). As atrial pressure increases above that of the left ventricle, the mitral valve opens. Opening facilitates the passive flow of blood into the left ventricle. Diastole ends with atrial contraction, which ejects the final 20% of blood that is transferred from the left atrium to the left ventricle, and the mitral valve closes at the end of atrial contraction to prevent a reversal of blood flow.
Several different kinds of valve disorders are known, such as stenosis, which occurs when a heart valve doesn't fully open due to stiff or fused leaflets preventing them from opening properly, or prolapse, where the valve flaps do not close smoothly or evenly but collapse backwards into the heart chamber they are supposed to be sealing off.
Valve regurgitation (backward flow) is also common problem, and occurs when a heart valve doesn't close tightly, as a consequence of which the valve does not seal and blood leaks backwards across the valve. This condition—also called valvular insufficiency—reduces the heart's pumping efficiency: When the heart contracts blood is pumped forward in the proper direction but is also forced backwards through the damaged valve. As the leak worsens, the heart has to work harder to make up for the leaky valve and less blood may flow to the rest of the body. Depending on which valve is affected, the condition is called tricuspid regurgitation, pulmonary regurgitation, mitral regurgitation, or aortic regurgitation.
Mitral regurgitation, i.e. the abnormal leaking of blood from the left ventricle through the mitral valve and into the left atrium when the left ventricle contracts, is a common valvular abnormality, being present in 24% of adults with valvular heart disease and in 7% of the population 75 years of age. Surgical intervention is recommended for symptomatic severe mitral regurgitation or asymptomatic severe mitral regurgitation with left ventricular dysfunction or enlargement. Surgical treatment of severe degenerative mitral regurgitation has evolved from mitral valve replacement to mitral valve repair, since a mitral valve repair has proven to produce superior outcomes.
Meanwhile, mitral valve repair and replacement has also been achieved using minimally invasive procedures. The desire for less invasive approaches is linked with the fact that a significant proportion of patients, especially elderly persons or those with significant comorbidities or severe left ventricular dysfunction, are not referred for (open heart) surgery.
Various percutaneous technologies have emerged and are at different stages of development. Current percutaneous technologies for mitral valve repair or replacement are, e.g., percutaneous mitral valve replacement, enhanced mitral coaptation, edge-to-edge-percutaneous mitral valve repair (plication), percutaneous chordal repair, percutaneous mitral annuloplasty, and left ventricle remolding.
However, the different percutaneous repair approaches do still not offer the same degree of efficacy as a surgical repair of the mitral valve.
While the technology of percutaneous mitral valve replacement is a possible alternative in a selected group of patients with a low probability of successful repair, the challenges of this technique are very high: the mitral annulus has an asymmetrical saddle shape, and different anchoring designs might be required for different mitral regurgitation etiologies. Further, left ventricular outflow obstruction might occur due to retained native valve tissue and paravalvular leaks might also pose problems.
E.g., WO 2013/178335 A1 discloses an implantable device for improving or rectifying a heart valve insufficiency, such as mitral valve regurgitation, and comprises a contact strip attached to a closure element, which contact strip forms a loop in the atrium thus contacting the inner wall of the heart and attaching the device therein.
Further US 2014/0121763 A1 discloses a mitral valve prosthesis including a self-expandable frame and two or more engagement arms. The self-expandable frame carries a valve. Each of the engagement arms corresponds to a native mitral valve leaflet. The prosthesis also comprises anchor attachment points, by means of which anchors are attached for anchoring the prostheses in the heart.